Four Boys and a Teenage Girl
by grayhap
Summary: AU what if the Schmidts had a girl? Well meet Kayla, Kendall's younger sister. What happends when the btr boys are on their big time summer tour and kayla isn't the kayla anyone remembers, will the btr boys be able to find their little sister? Whats Kayla hiding? what will the boys find out? PLEASE NOTE THIS 100% FICTION kendall/unknown


**Hey Readers! please note that this story in purely 100% FICTION I had this plot in my head and i had to get it out otherwise I never would have gotten it out... i wasn't even sure i was gonna post it...if you guys like it i'll keep updating... please review no ghost readers! some links will be on my profile. I hope you Like it! **

** love, Grace**

* * *

Kendall POV  
" Hey Kendall! It's me Kayla! I just wanted check in and see how tours going… I know your busy but I needed to check in and… *sigh* you know what just forget it. Ahhh tell the boys I miss them and love them. Miss and love you! Bye." I listened to my little sisters message and let out a sigh shes fourteen and I never see her we are really close but with her in school (eighth grade), her extracurricular activities, the trouble shes been getting into that my mom has been filling me in on, and me on tour it's been hard to call and talk. That and we have been in a kind of fight for a while but we still talk whenever we can even if it's for a minute. I redialed her number it rang. "Hey guys its Kayla! Um I can't take your call right now but if you leave a message I'll call you back as soon as I can. Peace!" but that wasn't the end right after she said 'peace' you could hear a muffled shout. "Kayla! Dinners ready!" by me. "Coming Kendall! Oh crap!" she yelled back to me then remembered she didn't turn off her voice mailbox. "Bye!" she added then I heard a beep. "Hey Kayla its me, I guess we're playing phone tag…. Your it! Tours amazing me and the boys are having a blast! Hows school so far? I'm glad to hear that you are still not doing home schooling its not the right fit for you. Call me back, love and miss you so much. Bye." I said and hung up. I went to my bunk, looked at the wall where I put all the pics of the fam and looked at the pic of the girl with short hair that one side is longer than the other that used to be blonde but grew into brown and those blue eyes that change color. With the girl on my back, her arms around my neck, me holding her legs so she stays on my back, and her smiling face right next to mine it was taken the day I left for tour.

"_Kayla come get a picture with Kendall!" my mom yelled to my little sister who was up the driveway talking to her friends "k coming." She yelled back and ran to the front of the driveway to us and stopped when she got to us. "So baby sister how are we doing this goodbye picture?" I asked looking down at my 5'4 little sister. "Well big brother I was thinking we could do this." She said as she put her hands on my shoulders and jumped up on to my back I caught her. "Uhh." I said as I adjusted her so she was higher on my back. "You're getting to heavy for this." I joked. "Hey big bro do you want a black eye for the first five shows of tour?" she asked joking. "Kayla." Our mom warned. "Yeah stop it Kayla." I said teasing. "Kendall." My than warned me with the look. "Both of you stop it and smile." We did as we were told and smiled. "K." She said after she took the pic I let Kayla jump down. I turned around and bent down to her level. "Try and be good for mom and dad." I said looking in to her eyes. "I will." She said looking back at me. "k. Come here." I said with a sad smile and pulled her into a hug. "I love you." She said. "I love you to so much." I replied she gave me a big squeeze than let out of the hug. "Be careful." She said. "Always." I said, gave her a sad smile and in return she gave me a sad smile. She was the last person I had to say goodbye to so I walked to my to my car which was on the street and ready to go. I opened the door, looked up at my little sitter in jean shorts and grey tank top one more time she had tears streaming down her face I smiled at her and waved, she waved back. I got in my car and drove. My baby sister waving from the driveway, with tears rolling down her face in the review mirror until I couldn't see her._

I smiled at the memory. "I miss you." I said to no one in particular. Just than my phone rang it was my mom I laid on my bed than answered. " Hey mom." I answered she let out a sigh. "How are you?" she asked me. "I'm good how is she?" I asked "she" being Kayla. "Well she got another detention today." My mom said we both sighed. "Well how'd sign ups go?" I asked. "They didn't she quit." My mom said. "Even The Steppers." My mom added. "But she made that team, how could she just abandon them?" I asked this wasn't the Kayla Peyton Schmidt I knew. "The Steppers" were a singing and dance team she made with her friends and went to some of the biggest dance completions in the state over the past three years. "Well what about, the plays, musicals, yearbook, film club, choir?" I asked worried of what the answer might be. "She quit all of them. No explanation, nothing. She just said she was done." My mom explained with another sigh. "What about her grades? And all the trouble shes been in?" I asked. "We've tried everything taking phone and computer away, even threatening home school." She told me. " Mom you wouldn't actually do that would you she needs the teachers if shes gonna get past the dyslexia." I said. "I don't know Kendall at first we thought it was a phase but she has stopped doing everything she loves." My mom explained seriously. "What about music?" I asked that was the one thing she cared about most. "Shes not playing. she listens but I'm not even sure how long that's gonna last." I could tell she was running a hand threw her hair at the kitchen table. "Is she there?" I asked. "Yeah here I'll go give her the phone." she told me I heard her walk up the stairs Kayla's door must have been door most have been open. "Kayla Kendalls on the phone." She told Kayla. "I don't want to talk to him." She replied. "K." my mom said I could tell she was walking away from her room. Three years ago Kayla would have jumped and yelled and begged to talk to me. "Hey mom I got an idea let me talk to the guys and I'll call you in a few days." I told her. "K. I have a friend coming over so I have to go but call me in a few days." She said. "K mom I love you." I told her. "Love you to bye." She said. "Bye." I replied and hung up.

Kayla POV

My mom walked away I don't really wanna talk to Kendall I'm busy with homework. Ok that's a lie that's just what I have been trying to tell myself. A year after Big Time Rush took off, we moved back to Kansas that was a little over three and a half years ago and I really only see Kendall and my other brothers a few times a year and I love that time but, I do miss my big brothers. I just don't really feel like I should tell them that, or whats going on with me not that I tell anyone, but I don't want them to worry my brothers would do anything for me which is why I have been distancing myself from my family… I know I know, you shouldn't do that but all three of my brothers have everything that they have ever worked for and I could not be more proud of all of them which is why I stay quite. I'm failing school, quitting everything, and acting out cause it won't bring them here. If I miss them, they come to town, then a few weeks later they leave. Which is why I act like this cause that means they only come for a few days than leave (I know its weird but it works). But it doesn't mean that other things aren't happening. I looked at my red wall that had the painted black words peace, love, and The Big Time Rush on it. I remember when we painted my room.

"_So we have blue, red, green, and yellow for walls and ceiling." I informed my bothers who where all here for Christmas three years ago. "Then whats the black for?" my oldest bother Kenneth asked. "Ah the words." I said in a duh voice. "We are writing words?" Kevin asked knowing he'd screw up. "Don't worry we have stencils." I said. "Ok than lets start." Kendall said. "But can I make a suggestion, K?" I sighed. "Yeah I guess." I said as I put my hands on my hips. "What if we painted the ceiling black and put blue stars on it?" he suggested. "Like the song." I said then added. "But we don't have star stencils." I said. "Relax Kayla have a little faith in your big brothers." Kenneth told me. "What about the words?" I asked. "I'll text dad he can pick some more paint up." Kendall said. "Ok." I said. After we had done the ceiling (without the stars) and the walls (with out the words) "so what do we do know?" Kevin asked. "Well we start on the words." I said as I put my hair (that wasn't cut at the time) into a ponytail with my side bangs and a few strips of hair ganging out. When we were all done with painting Kendall "accidently" got paint on me. "I'm sorry. It was an accident." He said "UN huh. Its on!" I said and we all got covered in paint (luckily none on the walls) my mom walked in on us with huge smiling faces, we were laughing so much we almost had fell on the ground, and splattering paint on each other. "I'm raising monkeys!" she yelled with amusement throwing her hands in the air. We all stopped laughing and stood up. "Look we painted." I said excitedly. "Yeah, I can't tell who has more paint the wall_s _or you four." She replied we put are heads down ashamed "let me go get the camera." She said than walked out right after that we burst into another fit of laughter till my parents came back in the room. "Alright." She said. With me in my white tank top and very very faded blue jeans in the middle with my brothers' right by my side with our arms around each other and all of us covered head to toe in paint we smiled. A few weeks later it was the first picture to on my 'a picture is worth a thousand words' wall (the yellow one)._

A tear slid down my cheek but I let it. It was before what has been happening now I was happier. I closed my laptop, went my bed laid down on my side and let more silent tears fall.

Kathy (mom) POV

I was making dinner. "Your worried. I can tell." My husband Kent said. "Well of course I am aren't you?" I asked him shocked. "Honey all teens go threw this phase." He tried to reassure me. "A phase where they only go to detention three times a week at the least, a phase where they quit every club they ever cared about and didn't sign up for new ones, the dyslexia shouldn't affect her enough to make her fail every class." I said worried knowing that isn't her. "I know but maybe there is something that's going on or she just misses the boys." He said. " Kendall called today he wanted to talk to her." I said as I ran a hand threw my hair. "And what did she do?" he asked. "Nothing she just said she didn't want to talk." I told him. "Well what do you want to do?" he asked. "We have all ready grounded her enough times." He said he had a point we have. "I don't know Kendall said he had an idea." I said. "Then we will see what Kendall says they where always the closest. Everything will be fine." He reassured me and kissed the top of my forehead.

James POV

We were at the arena hanging out by the snacks when Kendall came up. "Hey Dude what's up?" Carlos asked. " Not much I talked to my mom." He said. "Oh yeah and how is everyone in the Schmidt house?" I asked. "What would you guys think of having Kayla come on the rest of the tour with us?" he asked fiddling with his fingers. "Has it gotten that bad?" Logan asked we all knew that Kayla was changing but we all thought it was a phase. Kendall fell on the couch. " I don't know my mom says shes getting detention at least three times a week, and she quit every club she cared about." He said. "And all you guys being away probably isn't helping." Carlos thought out loud. "I just think if she spends time with us she might remember why her life revolved around music." He said. "Lets do it." Logan. "Really?" Kendall asked. "Yeah shes our little sister too." I said. "She used to come to set with those cookies and hang." Carlos said reminding of the first year when Kendall's parents lived in L.A. We smiled at the memory. "K thanks guys. I have to talk to my parents but I wanted to check with you guys first." He told us. "Anytime." I said he walked a way to call his mom.

Kayla POV

I was walking home in my jean jacket over my black 'my brother is a rock star t-shirt with the green wording on it when someone stepped in front of me. "Well, well, well if isn't little miss rocker." Oh no not today I thought. "H-hi Britney." I said not looking at her shes a pretty, and popular girl who thought she was better than everyone else she was a bully and was strong let's just say shes the reason I am like I am now. "So how is your brother?" she asked me staid quiet and looked at the ground. "I'm waiting…" she said once again I stayed quiet. "What are you deaf or something?" and this when I regretted staying quite she pushed me so that I went flying while I was in the air I grabbed my knees brought them to chest, tucked my head and right as I did that I slide on my back against the side walk this the first time she had got physical with me. She left I got up made sure no one saw picked up my backpack and started to go home. The truth is me and Britt used to be really good friends and then she got popular. She was my first dance partner (other than Kendall who would put me on his toes and dance me along the living room) she could sing to and to this day I'm the only one that knows that. I could feel the blood seeping through my t-shirt and a peace of gravel on the right side of my back that was the only part I let actually hit the pavement.

Logan POV (next night after the concert)

I was on my Facebook (it's one that is under a different name) and twitter we were on our way to get Kayla. Tomorrow is the day we actually find out how bad it really is. Kendall fell back on the couch with a sigh. "Man it's going to be fine." I said. " I'm just worried I don't want the music freak, laughing, crazy, fun, loud, loveable, girl that is my baby sister to be gone." He said as looked at the ground. "If anyone can find that girl again and bring that version of her back it's us. Dude no one is ever really gone forever." I told him it is true people change but there is always the first person somewhere in there I know that. Well I thought that until I saw Kayla's Facebook status that is

**Kayla Schmidt I**_ can't believe their making me do this! This is the worst!_

Kendall must have seen my face because he asked. "How bad is it?" I turned my computer around so he could read for himself his face dropped even more if that's even possible.

Kayla POV

My mom and I we're packing and I was yelling "Ahhhhhh I'm not going!" I yelled as my mom put my big black Nikon and charger in my black suitcase. "You are going you're bother thinks it will be good for you." My mom replied rationally if there is one thing I've learned about my parents it's that no matter how much I screwed up its that they have never gotten mad or raised their voices at me, if there's one thing I've learned about my parents it's that their love and care for me and my brothers is endless and I should never ever doubt that. "Yea taking me out of school for the next three months is good." I yelled sarcastically. "You're going that's the end of discussion." My mom stated loudly. "Ahhhh!" I yelled I grabbed my black leather jacket, (it was almost dark and kinda chilly) my iPod, my Converse, and ran out of the house putting my jacket and shoes on as I did. I put my earphones in and turned the volume up all the way up and walked to the Schmidt kid's favorite secret spot. It was a hill overlooking the city and at the end of the sunset it looks like the sun is setting the buildings on fire I know that doesn't really make scene but if you could see it, it would.

Kathy POV

I was expecting that, we knew she wasn't happy about going on tour with the boys but I do think she needs to spend some time with them. I was folding a shirt when I glanced at her laptop screen. Her screen saver was a Collage of pictures piling on top each other. Somewhere family, or friends, or both, but one stood out to me and I don't know why I never really loved this one out of the hundreds of pictures Kendall and Kayla have on her computer maybe it was the fact that they both love the picture. But the picture of them in the matching red cap with a blue flat vizier and spider on the front. In their snapbacks, with peace signs, and duck faces with smiles worked into them. If I wasn't one hundred percent sure I was doing the right thing. In that moment when I saw that picture I knew I was. I continued to pack her things making sure her snapback was in there.

Kayla POV next day

We were standing in the parking lot of the meeting place (which was some lot in Missouri the shows there tonight) I was in my light pink V-neck, worn blue jeans and my jean jacket it still had dirt on it my mom noticed. "Why is there dirt on your back?" she asked as she started brushing my shoulder to get it off I bit my lip trying not to cry but it reminded me that I had my medicine in my oversized bag that is currently resting in the bend on my elbow. Not twenty seconds after my mom started doing that the buses rolled in and the boys walked out and the anger rose up. "There I'm here happy! Good. I'm not so don't expect me to act like it!" I yell adding sarcasm where needed walking strait on to the bus and to the bathroom locking the door to treat my back.

Kendall POV

We were quiet for a few seconds. "At least we know she can speak her mind." I said we started walking towards my mom. "Yea she gets that from you." She told me, when we got to her she embraced all of us in a hug when we let out we started talking. "Ok so everything is in her bag or suitcase," she gave me the suitcase on wheels. "Her snacks," she handed Logan a crate of her favorite snack foods. "In case she starts to play again…" She said sadly as she handed James her guitar. I never really noticed how much we are alike but then again Dustin did say we were like twins. "And gifts for you guys and the band. "She said as she gave Carlos another crate. "Thanks Mama Schmidt." They said they gave her a hug and went back by the bus. "Take good care of her and yourself for me. Will ya?" she asked me in that moment the look on my mom's face told me just how worried she is. "Always." I told her. "Thank you I know this is the last thing-" I cut her off. "There's nowhere I'd rather be I'll keep an eye on her I missed my baby sister." I told my mom she sighed, smiled and brought me into a hug, I hugged her back. "Thank you." She said when we let out. "That's what families for." I paused for a few seconds. "But we gotta go." I added pointed my thumbs my over my shoulder. "Alright one more hug." She said opening her arms I hugged her. "I love you." I told her. "Love you to." She replied we let out I walked with the guys on the bus my mom watched us off.

Carlos POV

We all got Logan and Kendall's bus to hang out with Kayla and tell her our plan. "Hey Kayla come here I'll show you your bunk." Kendall said we put all the stuff down and we all followed him "this is Logan's, that's mine, and this is your bunk." He said pulling back the curtain to her bunk. "And we were thinking that every week if you wanted to alternate buses we could do that." I said "Cool." She said. "Here you'll need this." Logan said as he tossed her something she caught it she looked at it. "It's your VIP pass to stay back stage." Logan told her.

Kayla POV at the venue

We were at the venue I was in Kendall's dressing room the guys were at sound check and I was bored so got my IPhone and put it on video with the camera on so you could see the screen. "Hey guys it's me Kayla with my first video diary on Big Time Summer Tour WooHoo! Not only is it my first video diary on tour but it's my first day to so yea um the last time I did one of these was when the boys where home so it's been awhile and I'll most likely be doing at least one a day of just random stuff or the boys being just plain stupid. But yea right now the guys are about a month into tour so they've got it down." There was a knock on the door. "Oh hold on there's a knock on the door." I got up off the couch to answer the door I opened it. "Oh look its Cody Simpson." I made a shocked face he smiled. "Alright guys that's it for this video diary." I smiled. "Bye!" Cody waved, I stopped recording. "You Kayla?" he asked "yea that's me. Prisoner." I said he smirked I smiled and stuck out my hand he took it and shook it. "Sorry I haven't done this in a while." I apologized "what be on tour with your brother or meet a new person?" he questioned as he let go of my hand. "The second one." I said. "I find that hard to believe. Come on I'm supposed to show you around." He told me, a few minutes later. "And this is the meet and greet area." He said with his arms stretched out as he spun around I laughed at his antics. "But I gotta go I'll see yea latter?" he questioned I nodded. I saw two Rushers who had just met the boys they looked like did when I first met Boys Like Girls last year and in that moment I got an Idea. "Excuse me." I said as I walked up to them. "Your Kendall's little sister right?" a girl who looked about my age with blonde hair in a ponytail. I smiled at the fact that she could recognize "yea." I said "um I'm making the boys a gift for the last day of tour and I was wondering if I could video tape you guys for it?" I explained. "Yea!" the little girl who looked to be about six and looked like her sister except her hair was down and she had brown eyes said, I looked at the older she shook her head yes I got my phone and started recording " ok what are your names and age?" I asked. "I'm Bella and I'm thirteen. And I'm Amanda and I'm six." The girls said. "Where are you ,like what state?" I asked. "WooHoo Missouri!" they said together I smiled. "And why do you love BTR?" I asked. "I love BTR because I was being bullied last year and they besides Amanda were the only thing that kept me strong." Bella said I smiled a sad smile. "And I love big time rush because their funny and they love all of us almost much as we do." Amanda said I stopped recording. "Ok thanks." I said they nodded and we went our separate ways.

Rachel POV the boys are on stage right back stage

I was standing slightly behind Kendall's sister Kayla she had her Nikon camera strapped around her neck she was flipping threw the last few pictures she had taken I took a step toward her. "Nice." I said with a smile she looked at me and smiled. "Thanks I had good teachers." She informed me I stock out my hand. "Rachel." I said with a smile. "Kayla." She shook my hand and smiled after that she posed like Spiderman to taking pictures. "Their worried about you yaw' know?" I asked. She stood up. "Ya they need to stop that." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I'm fine." She stated. "Well I think that's just their job to worry." I told her. "I just don't get why they think I need help." She said. "Well from what kendalls told me and the way he remembers you being the girl that would dance around the kitchen, and him not seeing that girl anymore scares him it scares all seven of your brothers." I told her what I thought she looked as is I had thrown a rock at her head. "Ya." She agreed quietly. "Hey um its gonna take them awhile to get this all in the trucks after the show do you wanna hang after" I asked her. "Um I have some uploading to do but if you wanna look at the pictures from tonight then ya." She informed me "that sounds fun." I told her. We smiled at each other.

Logan POV (later on the bus)

I went to her bunk to see her in her pjs with her blue rhinestone headphones plugged in to her computer I waved my hand in front of her face she pulled one ear out I heard T Swift's Fearless playing she looked up at me. "What?" she more demanded than asked. "Ah Kendall and I are having ice cream you want some?" I asked. "No." was all she said before putting her headphones back in and looking back at the computer screen. I walked away I heard a long sigh and the curtain close.

Kayla POV 3 Hours latter

Everyone went to bed it had been a long day and I'm sure I hadn't made any easier it was about 3:30 am. and ever since Logan said ice cream I wanted some so I put my computer to the side, got out of bed slipped on my slippers that where at the end of the bed and went to the mini kitchen. I opened the cupboard got a bowl and spoon out then went to the fridge. Leave it up to Kendall to get Whole Foods ice cream I smiled and shook my head as I got out the vanilla ice cream. I went to the black milk crate that my mom packed full of my favorite foods I took out a Hershey's chocolate bar took half of it, mashed it in with my ice cream, and put the ice cream away and leaned against counter in the dim light.

Kendall POV

I heard the curtain open and Kayla walk out. About ten minutes later I got up out of my bunk. I saw the dim yellow-gold light strait ahead in the kitchen. "I thought mom said no snacks after twelve-thirty." I said as I walked in and leaned against the counter opposite her. She looked up from swirling her ice cream around. "And I thought you said you weren't gonna get another tattoo." She said with sass referring to my sugar skull I nodded downward. "I did put I changed my mind." I told her. She took a bite of ice cream but the way she was moving was weird like it hurt to move her shoulder there was a silence "so I see you got our gifts." I said pointing to the "pardon my swag" sweatshirt Logan got her for her birthday gift she looked down, put a strand of hair behind her right ear and looked up. "Oh yea I meant to call." She looked down at her ice cream. I thought back to before I left for tour.

_We were walking threw the living room "please! Please! Please! Pleeeeeaaaaaase!" Kayla begged pulling on my arm as I walked to the kitchen I turned around when we got there I saw a huge smile on her face I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Kayla!" I yelled in a part joking voice. "Come here." I said as I sat on the counter by the sink she followed me. When she was sitting next me I looked at her. "Whats up?" I asked. "I don't care." She said I gave her a look. "At least I didn't." she said looking down at her feet. " We've known for months that I wasn't gonna be for you're birthday(her birthday was three days after we left for tour). So whats going on in that that pretty little head of yours?" I asked looking at her there was silence for a few seconds then she looked at me. "Do you remember my seventh birthday?" she asked I looked up in thought trying to remember. "Slip and slide?" I asked she nodded with a smile then looked strait forward at the white cupboards with black handles she smiled and chuckled. "It rained everyday leading up to the party and everyday you guys would tell me the we shouldn't have the party that we should reschedule. But I was so stubborn that we had to have my party that day and I remember the day before I was dancing around singing "rain rain go way come again another day" and then on the day of the party it was nothing but, sun. And. Shine." She said remembering her seven-year-old self. "And then you wouldn't go on the slide!" I said laughing. "Ok but in my defense when Kevin did it he slid right of the end." We laughed at the fact that was one hundred percent true. "And besides you threw me into the lake! When I didn't now how to swim! " She yelled we laughed. "Oh you were fine! We all jumped in after you." I said. "So is there a reason you brought that up?" I asked after the laughter subsided. " I just remember that being the birthday that we were all together and it is one of the first birthdays I remember." She said honestly. "Well I'll make it up to you promise." I said she smiled I did too. The doorbell rang. "Oh that's Loren and matt and the rest of the guys we're going to the mall." She informed me as she hopped off the counter, went to the dining room table got her wallet and her phone I followed. "While you're there wanna pick up my shoes I have on hold at the Vans store?" I asked leaning against the doorframe. "Ah your lucky you have me as a sister. How many pairs? And cash." She said as put her flip-flops on then stuck her hand out for me to give her the money. "Here. Two pairs. Stop your whining you were gonna go there anyway to get you're new high tops. And yes I am." I gave her the cash, and gave her a kiss on the cheek when I was done talking she walks to the door on her way to the door. "Be safe." I told her "yea yea." Said waving it off. "Tell mom I'll be back for dinner." She said halfway threw the door. "K I will." I said. _

I looked at her again there is something so off theres not that happy loud crazy girl that there was this summer and all the others before that that's when I thought of something. "hows school?" I asked she looked up from scraping the side of the bowl. "schools hell." She said That's all I been getting since I left. "since when do you swear?" I asked "since sixth grade." She replied. " does this have to do with me missing your birthday?" I asked it was a long shot but after we all left this summer is when this behavior started. She looked really mad. "this has nothing to do with you at least it didn't until you told mom to have me come here." She said. "well than whats going on cause number one your not Kayla the girl that would quit on her dreams, hobbies, friends, or her team. Number two because everyone is worried about you and number three your not even gonna have a chance at going home until you tell me whats going on." I said it was true the only way shes even gonna get a chance at going home early is if I told my parents that shes cleaned up her act. "come on Kayla this isn't like you." I said I could tell there was a sad look on my face she put her ice cream bowl that was empty on the counter and stood up strait. "Well heres some news for you Kendall people change." She said than walked back to her bunk. When she was gone I let out a huge sigh. "And so it begins." I whispered to myself.

Kayla POV

I went back to my bunk got in bed and opened a word document, and titled it in the middle at the top "_Four Boys and a Fourteen Year Old Girl…"_ I minimized it after that. I then put my headphones in, opened my ITunes and played "Cover Girl" I know I know I had just made the situation worse but the song helps me sleep.


End file.
